


Never have I ever...(15 years later)

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Never have I ever [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, Multi, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: 15 years later, Olivia finds herself playing another game of Never have I everSequel to 'Never have I ever' and part of the 'Never have I ever' series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You techinacally could get away without reading the original Never have I ever, but I'd recommend it for this fic. Also, while it's part of the series, Truth or Dare has not connection to this fic. 
> 
> Never have I ever is a drinking game where someone lists something they've never done and all those who's done it takes a shot(or in Barba's case, puts down a finger).
> 
> Just fun and light! Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you enjoy!

Olivia, tired and really wishing she'd just gone home, downed some wine, and gone to sleep, groans at Amanda's suggestion.

"Really, Never have I ever?" She asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" The blonde says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Liv, fun! I don't know why you think it wouldn't be." Fin says, his eyes twinkling, easily remembering the last game they'd played together. He remembers storming, okay, stumbling awkwardly, out with Munch, only to go home. Together.

"It does sound fun." Carisi says, hesitantly, "I'll even pay for the bottle." That gets her and he goes and buys a bottle of alcohol. She doesn't bother to look what it is, she'll find out soon enough.

"Someone has to stay sober and get us home." She said as a last thought.

"I'll do that, I have court in the morning." Barba says, "I'll just, um..."

"Put out ten fingers, put one down everytime you would've taken a shot." Fin says.

"What if I run out of fingers?"

"If we're still sober enough, we'll discuss that when we get there. Game over when the bottle is empty."

"Fair enough."

"Who's going first?" Olivia asks, pouring out their shots.

"I will," Barba says, "Never have I ever been arrested. While on the job doesn't count." Barba adds in. Olivia curses and drinks, the only one doing so.

"What?" Barba, Carisi, and Amanda says. Fin chuckles. 

"God, and you were sick as a  _dog."_

"Thanks, don't remind me." She said, refilling her glass.

"Okay, there's a story behind this and I'm determined to hear it." Amanda says, looking expectantly at Olivia.

"Really really long story, basically I got framed for killing a guy and cutting his dick off." The three musketeers, previously known as Amanda, Carisi, and Barba, just stare at her.  

"It's a real pity Alex isn't here, she'd be drinking too." Fin said with a slight chuckle, remembering the fiery blond in her holding cell. Olivia smiles.

"Okay, going clockwise... Fin, your turn."

"Never have I ever tried to cut my own hair." Fin says, recalling what his John had said all those years ago. Olivia's eyes well up a little bit and she takes another shot. No one else does.

"Well, you seem to have an interesting life." Carisi said, "When was this?"

"After Lewis." She whispered. "I couldn't stand my long hair." Everyone hushes, even Carisi.

"Sorry, Liv." Fin mumbles, "I didn't know."

"No, it's okay, it's a game. My turn." Olivia taps her chin, "Never have I ever fooled around in the crib." Fin, Amanda, and Carisi all take a shot. Fin, Barba, and Olivia all raise their eyebrows at Amanda and Carisi, but says nothing, refilling their glasses.

"My turn. Never have I ever slept with a colleague." Everyone takes a shot, but Olivia hesitates. 

"Do I have to take one for every colleague?" She asks, mentally counting how many that'd be.

"Olivia, I'd like to drink more tonight, so no." Olivia ignores Carisi's and Amanda's _oooohs_ and takes her shot. 

"My turn!" Carisi says, way to enthusistically, "Never have I ever... Hmmm, Never have I ever... Oh I got it! Never have I ever slept with a man." 4 voices groaned, three of whom tooks shots, the other put down a finger.

"Liv...?" Fin asks remembering how Olivia had answered this question last time.

"Oh, you know my history well enough." Olivia chides. She'd slept with several men since then.

"Okay... Never have I ever slept with a woman." Amanda says, smirking a little at Carisi. Carisi rolls his eyes and he, along with Fin, Barba, and Olivia, drink. "Liv?" Amanda asks.

"God, it's just like last time." Olivia says, letting out a whine, and Fin next to her laughs.

"Shut it, Fin!"

"Fin, your turn." Amanda says, knowing it should be Barba's turn, but he moved and now is sitting next to Olivia. Fin really wanting an answer to a question he's had forever, looks at Carisi and Amanda, then says

"Never have I ever slept with Amanda." Amanda practically growls in anger, but Carisi just blushes and takes his shot.

"Ha! Knew it!" 

"Finally." Both Barba and Olivia mumble.

"Fill out forms tomorrow and you'll get away with it. My turn..." Olivia says.

~~~

Fin shakes the bottle. 1/3 left.

"Okay, never have I ever been attracted to a Lieutenant." Barba glares, then puts down his 5th finger. Fin, Amanda, and Carisi _oooohhhh_ while both Barba and Olivia blush, avoiding each other's gazes.

"Okay, okay, let's these two figure this out. And Munch's waiting." Olivia smiles at domestic Fin, always pleasant. "And I'm sure you two want to get home while you're not drunk." 

"Oh fine." Amanda grabs Carisi and kisses him before they leave, Fin not far behind.

"Just like last time." Olivia murmurs, turning to Barba.

"You meant what you said?" She said, her words scarily familiar, but somehow just as right. She expects a nice, if rather predictable, " _I've always liked you,"_

Instead, she gets,

"Oh yeah, but who says it was you?" And that's the Barba she knows and loves. She grips his tie, wrapping the silky material around her hand, and pulls him in for a fierce kiss. 

Well, not everything is exactly the same.


End file.
